Teenage love
by Samthemanlybutterfly
Summary: This is basically a short smut I wrote long ago between SweetDevil Austria and SweetDevil England c: AustriaxEngland


(( Soooo I wrote this over a year ago and I'm going through old files to get rid of things- I decided to post it here before deleting it =7=;;; I also call SweetDevil Austria Roddy and SweetDevil England Ace.))

It had been a few years since theyve been together, yet the redhead wanted to try and make his lover speechless this time. His tail was wagging the whole walk over there, as he hummed softly under his breath knocking at the door. He made sure to come over early, fully aware of the morning wood situation Roddy always had. After several long minutes the door slowly opened, a deep growl emitting as Roddy stood there scowling, and rubbing at his eyes.  
His hair was a mess and he was only clothed in boxers, indicating he had just woken up. Blinking he looked to the other demon, the sour look on his face gone within a secont as he looked him up and down, a low purr being heard now. A slow smirk formed on Ace's face now as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, keeping his gaze on Roddy " 'ello love~"he smiled innocently up at the taller demon, wrapping his arms around his waist and pecking him on the cheek. Roddy hissed under his breath, pulling Ace inside and closing the door back locking it shut "don't bother with a hello if you decide to wake me up in that kind of outfit"he mumbled, as he felt the redhead grinding there hips slightly together now. Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, he scowled a bit "Ace. You know damn well I have fuckin morning wood and I will slam you against the damn table and satisfy myself"he grumbled, as Ace leaned in a bit to purr into his ear "aw but daddy~ I wanted to play." After hearing that, he tried to restrain himself the hisses growing louder. Ace chuckled under his breath, enjoying this a little too much as he licked at the tip of one of Roddy's horns enjoying as he watched the other shudder now, a soft purr escaping his lips. Having had enough, Roddy lifted up the other demon quickly slamming him against the nearest wall. Purring in satisfaction, his legs wrapped around the other demon's waist as he dug his nails into his back. Roddy's hands roamed down to the tail grabbing hold of it and giving it several hard yanks as he pressed there lips firmly together, forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth. Placing a claw at the top of the corset, Roddy ripped the clothing in half tearing it off with a quickened pace. Running his hands over the boots that were still on his lover,  
he purred a bit tilting his head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss and keep the other distracted as he tore the shorts off, his hands now roaming against the exposed skin. Nipping hard at his bottom lip, Roddy slowly pulled away panting slightly as he placed three fingers against Ace's lips "I don't know where the lube is so suck"he ordered not having much patience at the moment. Ace took one of the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it a bit in a teasing way to recieve another hiss from his lover. Chuckling at that, he took the other two fingers into his mouth giving them the same treatment he gave the first finger. Roddy pulled the fingers out, sliding down the boxers as he poked at his lover's enterance purring now "someone wanted to be awful naughty this time"he murmured pushing one of the fingers in. Ace tensed up at feeling the finger, wrapping his arms around the other demon's neck nodding his head slightly "Only for you daddy"he murmured resting his head on Roddy's shoulder as he heard a chuckle from the other. "Never knew mommy would be doing this for me one day. Not that I mind, but it is quite a nice surprise"  
he mumbled into the other's ear as he added in a secont finger pushing them in and out. Humming a bit, he added in the third finger while quickening the pace a bit, smirking as he heard the other moan a bit, raising an eyebrow "trying to be quiet for once?"he questioned tilting his head to the side as Ace looked away, face a bit red now "Tch. Shut up I can keep quiet if I wanted to!"he grumbled bitterly puffing his cheeks out. The fingers were pulled out, as Roddy snickered a bit "Oh? then prove it. No screaming this time"  
he murmured sliding his own boxers down and positioning himself, he pushed into the other not waiting for him to get adjsuted. He began thrusting into his lover, nipping and biting on his neck as he could hear the moans growing louder and louder with each thrust, making him chuckle. "Going to lose already?"he teased, as Ace's claws began to dig into his back a bit, traveling further down his back to scratch it all up. Roddy's hands traveled down to his lover's hips, giving them a firm squeeze as he began to move them in time with the thrusts.  
Ace's moans grew louder as he arched his back a bit, eyes slowly closing as he panted slightly "fuck.."he murmured biting hard on his bottom lip as he felt the other slam into him at this point he tried his best to hold back any screams, digging his nails deeper into Roddy's back instead. A low groan came from Roddy as the claws had broken skin, light blood trails now rolling down his back. Smirking a bit, he just continued with wot he was doing, waiting a few more minutes before hitting the sweet spot watching as Ace screamed, back arching even more as his eyes shot open and he panted. Hitting the same spot several more times, Roddy came within a few minutes panting as he did so. "Now for mommy's treat"he purred walking them to the kitchen and laying him down on the kitchen counter. Not giving him any time to react, he kissed at the tip of the member swirling his tongue around it. He licked up the sides of the shaft, humming to himself as he enjoyed hearing the gasps and moans that escaped his lover's mouth. "You wont last much longer"he cooed taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly at first then harder as the minutes passed on. Swirling his tongue around the tip of it, he slowly slid more into his mouth just in time for his lover to cum, taking it all into his mouth and swallowing it before pulling away. Looking up, he look at his lover chuckling seeing him panting "now that weve made a mess it's time to take a shower"he purred lifting Ace up and walking off to the bathroom so they could shower together.


End file.
